Navidades con Lily
by Samanta Black
Summary: Un conjunto de drabbles que reflejan pequeños momentos navideños entre Lily y Severus. "Este fic participa en el Intercambio de Regalo 2013 del Foro I solemnly Swear" para LatexoHPo.
1. La niña de los ojos verdes

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_"Este fic participa en el Intercambio de Regalo 2013 del Foro I solemnly Swear". Mi regalo es para **LatexoHPo**. Espero que te guste y ¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

**La niña de los ojos verdes.**

_por Samanta Black._

La nieve cubría cada rincón del pequeño parque situado al final de la calle de la Hilandera. Las casas ubicadas en las calles que rodeaban el parque desprendían una calidez navideña que alegraría el espíritu de cualquiera; pero el parque, ya sea por el frio, por la hora o por el día en el que se encontraban, estaba inusualmente vacío. De hecho, la única persona que parecía preferir el helado viento invernal, en lugar de el cálido ambiente de su hogar, era un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y ojos negros que se mecía en el único columpio en uso.

Su nombre era Severus Snape y había permanecido tanto tiempo en aquel parque que los dedos empezaban a congelárseles en torno de la cadena de la hamaca en la que se columpiaba sin dejar de mirar sus pies. Probablemente tenía pensado quedarse allí mucho más tiempo, hasta que el cielo se hiciera totalmente negro y su madre, cuando notara su ausencia en casa, fuera a buscarlo, pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando una voz lo hizo levantar la mirada del suelo blanco.

—Hola—sus ojos negros se habían clavados en unos verdes muy brillantes, pertenecientes a la niña pelirroja, tal vez de su misma edad, que lo había saludado.

—Hola—contestó Severus sorprendido por la compañía, ya que creía encontrarse completamente solo en aquel lugar.

Ambos, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, se miraron durante largos minutos sin articular palabra, hasta que una voz los sacó de su escrutinio.

—¡Lily, nos vamos! —desde el otro lado de la plaza una mujer rubia esperaba algo impaciente por su hija.

—Nos vemos—se despidió la niña dedicándole una sonrisa—. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz… Feliz Navidad—respondió Severus balbuceando, aún demasiado anonado por el extraño encuentro.

Severus se quedó unos minutos más en el parque viendo como la niña se alejaba con su madre por la calle de la Hilandera antes de marcharse a casa él también, preguntándose si volvería a ver a aquella niña pelirroja de ojos verdes, y deseando interiormente que así fuera.

* * *

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero desearles a todos unas muy felices fiestas._

_Mi AI había pedido un fic de Severus Snape y Lily Evans, en época navideña cuando aun eran muy amigos, y después de darle muchas vueltas, decidí escribir una serie de drabbles de distintos momentos "navideños" entre ellos dos._

_Trataré de subirlos a todos hoy, pero fanfiction anda un poco loco, así que no sé que pasará._

_Espero que les haya gustado (especialmente a ti LatexoHPo)._

_¡Hasta el próximo!_

_Sam._

_PD: Gracias a Chessipedia por betearlos :3_


	2. Su nombre es Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_"Este fic participa en el Intercambio de Regalo 2013 del Foro I solemnly Swear". Mi regalo es para **LatexoHPo**. Espero que te guste y ¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

**Su nombre es Lily Evans**

_por Samanta Black._

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Severus Snape había conocido a la extraña niña de ojos verdes cuando decidió volver a aquel pequeño parque que se convertiría en su lugar de encuentro con su futura mejor amiga, aunque él aún no fuera consciente de eso.

Ese día, al contrario de la víspera de Navidad, había decidido ir de mañana con tal de no ganar otra reprimenda de su padre por llegar tan tarde como la última vez. Como usualmente hacía, se dirigió al columpio al final del parque y se sentó en él, observando atentamente a los demás niños que llegaban allí acompañados de sus padres, dispuestos a pasar unos minutos de diversión.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo de su llegada cuando Severus vio al otro lado del parque como la niña pelirroja, acompañada de una mujer rubia y otra niña, un poco mayor que la primera, se dirigían a los toboganes. Pero entonces la niña menor pareció cambiar de opinión, ya que le dijo algo a su madre y ante el asentimiento de esta se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba.

—Hola—dijo la niña con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado—. Soy Lily, Lily Evans.

Severus la miró durante unos segundos, confundido por el hecho de que ella se acercara a hablar con él cuándo nadie más lo hacía, antes de contestar:

—Severus, Severus Snape.

Ella también lo miró durante un tiempo antes de decir algo, pero su mirada verde, al contrario de la que él le dirigía, reflejaba curiosidad.

—Severus, no es un nombre muy común ¿cierto? —preguntó aún sonriendo mientras se hamacaba en el columpio.

—No, no lo es—contestó Severus después de dudar entre si se estaba burlando de él o no. Al final, decidió no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y empezó a hamacarse él también.

—Tengo que irme. Nos veremos otro día, Severus—dijo Lily sin perder la sonrisa después de largos minutos en los que estuvieron sumidos en un silencio solamente interrumpido por el ruido que hacían las desgastadas cadenas cada vez que se columpiaban.

—Nos vemos… Lily —contestó el chico en un susurró que pensó que no había sido escuchado hasta que vio como la sonrisa de la pelirroja se ampliaba aún más.

Esa mañana regresó a casa antes de lo acostumbrado, pensando que tal vez su deseo de Navidad, aquel que había pedido la medianoche del 24 de Diciembre de 1969, se hiciera realidad. Aunque en aquel momento le había parecido algo tonto de su parte pedirle a las estrellas "un amigo", ahora deseaba más que nunca que Lily, Lily Evans, fuera su amiga.


	3. Las Navidades en Hogwarts son

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_"Este fic participa en el Intercambio de Regalo 2013 del Foro I solemnly Swear". Mi regalo es para **LatexoHPo**. Espero que te guste y ¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

**Las Navidades en Hogwarts son...**

_por Samanta Black._

Severus entró tímidamente a la casa de los Evans, mientras Lily corría a su encuentro. Mal saludo a su amiga (porque si ahora, casi un año después, al fin era su amiga), debido a que estaba demasiado entretenido, y asombrado, mirando los adornos navideños que decoraban la casa de Lily.

Mientras caminaba al interior de la casa de los Evans, no pudo evitar pensar como esta era totalmente diferente a la suya, en la cual apenas había un triste pino adornando la pequeña sala.

—¡Sev! ¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó Lily alegremente.

—Feliz Navidad, Lils—le respondió Severus, también con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Mamá ha cocinado un millón de cosas deliciosas para la cena. Me alegra tanto que hayas venido a pasar Navidad con nosotros, Sev.

—A mí también me alegra—dijo el chico mientras ambos se sentaban en el comedor que, como el resto de la casa, también estaba festivamente decorado.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, algo común entre ellos, observando como la señora Evans pasaba de un lado al otro trayendo más y más platos de comida. Lily miraba atentamente los movimientos de su madre, y sólo cuando esta volvió a la cocina, se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—Sev—dijo Lily en un susurro, llamando la atención de su amigo—¿Cómo son las Navidades en Hogwarts?

Severus miró con atención los ojos verdes de su amiga que en aquel momento brillaban con una gran expectación y curiosidad, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Hacía muy poco tiempo que ambos habían descubierto que Lily era una bruja, tal y como él era un mago, lo que significaba que ambos, para alegría de Severus, irían juntos a Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo.

—Pues…—empezó Severus, deteniéndose por unos segundos para analizar bien su respuesta—mi madre me dijo que el Gran Comedor, donde tenemos las comidas, lo decoran con un millón de adornos mágicos. También dijo que en el vestíbulo que da al comedor colocan doce árboles de Navidad gigantes, decorados con hadas.

—¿Con hadas de verdad? —preguntó Lily emocionada.

—Aja—dijo Severus tratando de ocultar su propia emoción— Y hay mucha, muchísima comida, más abundante y más deliciosa que lo habitual. Pero todo eso lo veremos cuando estemos allí…

—Sí—contestó Lily con una sonrisa—.No puedo esperar para estar allí, Sev.

—Yo tampoco, Lils—dijo Severus contagiándose de la sonrisa de su amiga. Y no mentía al decir que no podía esperar para llegar a Hogwarts, donde estaba seguro que todo lo que le había contado su madre seria el doble de asombroso. Pero sobre todo, no podía esperar para llegar a Hogwarts con Lily Evans, su mejor amiga.

* * *

_Bueno el tercer drabble, con un titulo al que le di muchísimas vueltas, nada me convencía y al final lo deje así._

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto, no les gusto?_

_¿Reviews?_


	4. El regalo de Lily

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_"Este fic participa en el Intercambio de Regalo 2013 del Foro I solemnly Swear". Mi regalo es para **LatexoHPo**. Espero que te guste y ¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

**El regalo de Lily**

_por Samanta Black._

Severus abrió los ojos lentamente, dudando entre quedarse unos minutos más en su calentita cama de doseles verdes o levantarse de una vez por todas a abrir sus regalos. Finalmente se decantó por la segunda opción, y mucho más despierto que antes se levantó entusiasmadamente, tratando de que el hecho de encontrarse solo en la habitación no lo desanimara.

Era su primera Navidad en Hogwarts, aquella que había esperado durante años, pero a pesar de su entusiasmo sabía que algo, o mejor dicho alguien faltaba: Lily.

Sus padres le habían pedido que regresara a casa ya que unos tíos que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía irían a pasar las fiestas con su familia y, a pesar de las insistencias de Severus de que ella se quedara y las de Lily de que él la acompañara, finalmente ella se había marchado y él se había quedado allí, solo.

Pero el hecho de que Lily se hubiera ido le dejó de importar, aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos, cuando vio el paquete rojo con un lazo dorado, tan Gryffindor, que descansaba al pie de su cama. Ni siquiera le hizo falta leer la tarjeta para saber que era de ella, y fue por eso que abrió el regalo con extrema delicadeza, a pesar de estar ansioso por saber que era lo que había dentro.

Un tomo gigantesco de pociones, unos guantes verdes y una foto fue lo que Severus encontró dentro de la caja. Tomó primero entre sus manos la foto, dejando de lado los otros dos presentes, y la observó detenidamente. En la foto mágica, para su sorpresa, se podía ver a Lily y a él sonriendo, ella abiertamente y él tímidamente, el primero de septiembre, la primera vez en la que ambos se subieron al expreso de Hogwarts.

A la vuelta había una simple dedicatoria escrita con la estirada letra de Lily:

"_Querido Sev: Te envío esta foto para que sepas que no importa que tan lejos estemos el uno del otro, siempre podrás llevar una parte mía contigo. Feliz Navidad. Con cariño, Lily Evans."_

Decidió guardar la foto en el medio del libro de pociones, sabiendo que allí no habría posibilidades de que la perdiera, antes de disponerse a abrir el resto de sus regalos, sin dejar de contar mentalmente el tiempo que faltaba para verla de nuevo.


	5. Feliz Navidad

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_"Este fic participa en el Intercambio de Regalo 2013 del Foro I solemnly Swear". Mi regalo es para **LatexoHPo**. Espero que te guste y ¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

**Feliz Navidad, Lily**

El salón de los Evans, sobriamente decorado con un hermoso árbol navideño en una esquina, se encontraba solamente iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea que se extinguía poco a poco al mismo tiempo que los ojos verdes de Lily Evans se cerraban del sueño.

Severus, sentado en un sillón junto a la chica, la observaba en los fallidos intentos de permanecer despierta unos minutos más, sonriendo de vez en cuando producto de las divertidas muecas que realizaba su amiga al no encontrar una manera cómoda de dormir. Se llevó a los labios la taza de chocolate que amablemente le había dado la señora Evans, degustando los últimos sobos que había en ella, antes de depositarla en la pequeña mesa que había frente al sillón de la casa de su amiga.

—Hey, Lils, despierta—susurró Severus acercándose a ella.

—Déjame dormir, Sev—respondió Lily cerrando los ojos. Severus sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga, antes de notar que el reloj marcaban ya la medianoche del 24 de diciembre. La chica también pareció notarlo, ya que abrió los ojos una vez más, antes de decir:

—Feliz Navidad, Sev.

—Feliz Navidad, Lily—contestó el chico en un susurro, mientras Lily volvía a cerrar los ojos para, esta vez, si quedarse dormida. Severus sonrió antes de alejarse de su amiga y llevar la taza a la cocina, pensando en que nada era mejor que las Navidades con Lily Evans.

_Fin._

* * *

_Bueno, este es el último drabble y el final de este mini-fic. Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo tan "largo" sobre Lily y Sev, y realmente disfrute haciéndolo. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado, __LatexoHPo._

___Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden que ayer fue Navidad y que a los escritores nos ENCANTA que nos regalos reviews._

___¡Felices Fiestas!_

___Sam._


End file.
